Madame Tussauds
Madame Tussauds is a wax museum in London, with branches in a number of major cities. It was founded by wax sculptor Marie Tussaud and was formerly known as "Madame Tussaud's", but the apostrophe is no longer used(though it still appears in some signage at the New York location). Madame Tussauds is a major tourist attraction in London, displaying waxworks of historical and royal figures, film stars, sports stars and famous murderers. Lady Gaga has the most wax figures worldwide, each showing off a different and unique look and become the first person to have waxworks launched at all the Madame Tussauds museums at the same time. An insider said “This is definitely one of the most ambitious projects in our history.” Eight wax figures will debut on December 9, 2010 in the biggest figure launch in Madame Tussauds history with each museum revealing a different portrayal of Lady Gaga on the same day. There are currently fifteen Tussauds’ museums across the world in Amsterdam, Bangkok, Berlin, Blackpool, Busan, Hollywood, Hong Kong, Las Vegas, London, New York, Shanghai, Vienna, Sydney, Tokyo and Washington DC. Waxworks Amsterdam, Netherlands Madame Tussauds Amsterdam 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781971a.jpg Madame Tussauds Amsterdam 003.jpg Lavender 01.jpg|(Copenhagen, Jul 31, 2009) Bangkok, Thailand Madame Tussauds Bangkok 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Bangkok 002.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg|(Monster Ball: Arena Version, 2010) Berlin, Germany Madame Tussauds Berlin 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781973a.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 006.jpg Out in London.jpg|(London, Apr 20, 2009) Madame Tussauds London figure in Berlin.jpg|First Passenger at new Berlin Airport 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg|(New York, BET 106 & Park - May 23, 2011) Madame Tussauds Berlin2 001.jpg|Movie meets Media Veranstaltung Madame Tussauds Berlin2 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 003.jpg Blackpool, UK 222757_218449534849725_131917203502959_838477_7741015_n.jpg Madame Tussauds Blackpool 003.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg|(Monster Ball: Arena Version, 2010) Madame Tussauds Blackpool 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Blackpool 004.jpg Busan, South Korea Madame Tussauds Busan 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 006.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg|(Tokyo, May 8, 2012) Hollywood, CA Madame Tussauds Hollywood 001.jpg Hollywood-3.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 006.jpg Brit Awards 2010.jpg|(BRIT Awards, Feb 16, 2010) Hong Kong, China Madame Tussauds Hong-Kong 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781981a.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 004.jpg 6-16-09 Press conference 002.jpg|(Seoul, Jun 16, 2009) Las Vegas, NV Madame Tussauds Las Vegas 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Las Vegas.png Madame Tussauds Las Vegas 002.jpg|Out in Las Vegas 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 008.jpg|Sarah Lee (Jan 21, 2009 London, UK Madame Tussauds London 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781976a.jpg Madame Tussauds London 003.jpg Madame Tussauds London 004.jpg Madame Tussauds London 002.jpg|Foundation Bar, London Friday Night with Jonathan Ross.jpg|(Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, Mar 5, 2010) New York, NY Madame Tussauds New York 001.jpg Madame Tussauds New Yerok 002.gif 28637532.jpg Madame Tussauds New Yerok 003.jpg Madame Tussauds New Yerok 004.jpg|Celebrates President Barack Obama Reelection Madame Tussauds New Yerok 005.jpg|Celebrates President Barack Obama Reelection Madame Tussauds New York 003.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 004.jpg Polaroid.jpg|(CES with Polaroid, Jan 7, 2010) San Antonio, TX Madame Tussauds San Antonio 001.png Madame Tussauds San Antonio 002.jpg Madame Tussauds San Antonio 003.jpg Gaga Video Year 03.PNG|(VMA, Sep 12, 2010) Shanghai, China Madame Tussauds Shanghai 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781992a.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 037.jpg|Kane Skennar (Sep 27, 2008) 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 026.jpg|Kane Skennar (Sep 27, 2008) Wetten Das.jpg|(Wetten, dass..?, Nov 7, 2009) Sydney, Australia Madame Tussauds Sydney 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 002.jpg March 2, 2011 001.jpg|(Paris, Mar 2, 2011) Veracruz, Mexico Madame Tussauds Mexico 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Mexico 006.jpg Red Carpet 2.jpg|(Grammy Awards, Jan 31, 2010) Madame Tussauds Mexico 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Mexico 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Veracruz 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Mexico 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 009.jpg|(The Born This Way Ball) Vienna, Austria MadameTussaudsVienna.png|Vienna Red Carpet 2.jpg|(Grammy Awards, Jan 31, 2010) Tokyo, Japan Lady Gaga Japan Madame Tussauds.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo1 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 005.jpg 368px-Mugler-march-2.gif|(Paris, Mar 2, 2011) Madame Tussauds Tokyo 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 002.jpg 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 002.jpg|(Tetsuko's Room, July 11, 2011) São Paulo, Brazil Madame Tussauds São Paulo 001.jpg Madame Tussauds São Paulo 002.jpg Links *Official website}} Category:Exhibits